In the machining of an automobile wheel, the hop amount of the wheel is an important factor affecting the life and safety of the wheel. Therefore, the hop of the wheel requires 100% detection. The wheel hub manufacturer usually uses manual operation semi-automatic hop detection equipment for detection. Such detection method has the problems of low efficiency, high labor cost, poor universality and the like.